American Idol:Immortal Twist
by Pizza9612
Summary: Basically,Bella gets on American Idol and rocks it. She later finds out she is a shape shifting dragon. The Cullen's watch this season of American Idol and see a familiar face. Bella will be immortal.Bella's voice does not change.Rating may change.
1. Leave Out All The Rest

**I do not own Twilight nor American Idol nor the songs used.**

**Basically, Bella gets on American Idol and rocks. All the songs she chooses fits her at the moment.**

**I've altered the show a little bit. Instead of auditioning, the contestants have to send in a application and if they are accepted, they're flown to L.A. From there, America takes over as the judges. The panel is still there, but only for criticism.**

**

* * *

I dreamed I was missing**  
**You were so scared**  
**But no one would listen**  
**Cause no one else cared**

After _he_ left, I was an emotional wreck. I was like a zombie doing things on autopilot. I basically had no social life. People learned to leave me alone because of this. Charlie never seemed to care about me, always going fishing or going to work. At night, I had dreams that I was in the forest and had nothing to look for, so I screamed. Oh, by the way, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_. The phone shocked me out of my thoughts, I went to it and picked it up. "Hello, Swan Residence," I said. "Is this Isabella Swan," a male voice asked. "This is she," I answered. "Hi, this is Toran Matthews from American Idol, we have decided to fly you out here to be on the show," Toran said. I was in to much shock to answer. I had signed up to do American Idol thinking that I wouldn't get picked, but here I am talking to one of the producers. "Hey, are you there," he asked. "Yeah, I am, but this is a shock. I never thought I'd get picked," I replied. "I know this has come as a shock to you, but your plane will be leaving tomorrow at 6 p.m.," Toran said. "Okay, I'll be ready," I said. "Alright, bye," he said. The line went dead.

**After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here**

**So if you're asking me**  
**I want you to know**

Oh man, what am I going to tell Charlie? "Hey, Bells, is something wrong," Charlie asks as he comes in. "No, it's just I signed up to be on American Idol  and I just got a call telling me that I'm going to be going to L.A.," I replied. "What are you going to tell Jacob," Charlie asked. "I don't know," I said.

**When my time comes****  
****Forget the wrong that I've done****  
****Help me leave behind some****  
****Reasons to be missed**

I grabbed my keys and headed down to La Push. When I pulled up, Jake came running out and gave me a big bear hug. "Jake, can't breath," I said. "Sorry," he said. It was then that I realized that his skin was really hot, he was well muscled, he cut his hair, and grew about two feet. I then remembered the Quileute legends on werewolves.

"Jake, two things: I'm going to be on American Idol and are you a werewolf," I said. "Congrats on the show, but why would you ask that," Jake asked. "You've changed since I last saw you and I'm known to be observant," I said.

"It's true," a deep male voice said. "Bella, this is Sam, Sam this is Bella," Jake said.

"Well, I want to spend my last day here having fun so come on," I said. For the rest of the day, I had fun. When I got home, I just sat and thought.

**And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory**

**Leave out all the rest**  
**Leave out all the rest**

**Don't be afraid****  
****I've taken my beating****  
****I've shared what I made**

**I'm strong on the surface**  
**Not all the way through**  
**I've never been perfect**  
**But neither have you**

**So if you're asking me**  
**I want you to know**

**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**

**Don't resent me**  
**And when you're feeling empty**  
**Keep me in your memory**

**Leave out all the rest**  
**Leave out all the rest**

**Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well**

**Pretending**  
**Someone else can come and save me from myself**  
**I can't be who you are**

**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**

**Don't resent me**  
**And when you're feeling empty**  
**Keep me in your memory**

**Leave out all the rest**  
**Leave out all the rest**

**Forgetting**  
**All the hurt inside**  
**You've learned to hide so well**

**Pretending**  
**Someone else can come and save me from myself**  
**I can't be who you are**  
**I can't be who you are**

I fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

**A/N: The last part where there are just lyrics, those go along to what Bella is thinking. This idea just came to me. What would you all think if if i made Bella a shape-shifting dragon and she was immortal in this story? Her voice would not change because it wold alert the Volturi.**


	2. Keep Holding On

_EPOV_

I was empty since I had left my angel heartbroken and crying in the forest. I have barely done anything. I have only gone hunting and wallowed in my room.

How could Bella believe me when I said that I didn't love her? All the times I said that I loved her and she threw it to the wind. All I could remember was her chocolate orbs looking so filled with pain. It broke my unbeating heart to see her in so much pain and I was the cause of it.

At the moment, I was downstairs with my brother, Emmett. He was busy channel surfing and had stopped on the Fox channel. "Get ready for another season of American Idol 'cause here it is," the announcer guy said. "Emmett, can you please change the channel," I asked.

"Nope," was his reply.

I watched as each contestant was introduced and sang their songs. Man, were they terrible!

"Finally, we have our last contestant. She comes all the way from the rainiest place on the continental U.S. Singing her version of Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne, give it up for Bella Swan," Ryan Seacrest said.

That had seven vampires standing in the room.

Then, my angel began to sing:

**You're not alone****  
****Together we stand****  
****I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand****  
****When it gets cold****  
****And it feels like the end****  
****There's no place to go****  
****You know I won't give in****  
****No I won't give in******

**Keep holding on****  
****'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through****  
****Just stay strong****  
****'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you****  
****There's nothing you could say****  
****Nothing you could do****  
****There's no other way when it comes to the truth****  
****So keep holding on****  
****'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through******

**So far away****  
****I wish you were here****  
****Before it's too late, this could all disappear****  
****Before the doors close****  
****And it comes to an end****  
****With you by my side I will fight and defend,****  
****I'll fight and defend****  
****Yeah, yeah!******

**Keep holding on****  
****'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through****  
****Just stay strong****  
****'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you****  
****There's nothing you could say****  
****Nothing you could do****  
****There's no other way when it comes to the truth****  
****So keep holding on****  
****'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through******

**Hear me when I say, when I say I believe****  
****Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny****  
****Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly****  
****Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!******

**La da da da****  
****La da da da****  
****La da da da da da da da da******

**Keep holding on****  
****'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through****  
****Just stay strong****  
****'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you****  
****There's nothing you could say****  
****Nothing you could do****  
****There's no other way when it comes to the truth****  
****So keep holding on****  
****'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through******

**Keep holding on...****  
****Keep holding on******

**There's nothing you could say****  
****Nothing you could do****  
****There's no other way when it comes to the truth****  
****So keep holding on****  
****'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

By the time she was done, she had us all in shock. We never knew that she had a voice.

_BPOV_

When I was done, Ryan came up to me. "So any reason why you chose that song," he asked. "Yes there is. I sang it because it reminded me that even though my boyfriend left me and I wanted to just stop fighting fate, I had to keep holding on for my family and friends," I replied. "Wow. Well, remember, America you are the judges and decide who goes on to the next round. Voting lines open now so vote," Ryan said.


	3. Immpossible, I Did It For You, Numb

**I'm back at last. With school ending, it's been a nightmare and of course writer's block.I'm going to have to update Hybrids later because my dad,sister, and I are going on a trip which I got to get ready for with me reviewers.**

**This goes for last chapter as well: I don't own Twilight or the songs used.

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Tonight is the results from last night singing. Oh I do hope I'm not eliminated! There are twelve people,including me,hoping they won't be voted off. As we sat in the seats waiting for the results, I couldn't help but think that maybe the Cullen's watched my performance. Four of us would be eliminated tonight and I couldn't bear if it was me.

"Okay, people, these are the ones going through to the next round: Bella Swan, Joseph Del Guidice, Arnick Matthews, Lerale Carter, Milo Dixon, Jada Veloci, Stacy Cowart, and David Moore," Ryan announced. I screamed. I made it through, I made it through! Man, I sound like Alice. The ones whose name was not called slowly walked off the stage with heads hung low. "We also have a special guest closing the show for us tonight. Give it up for Shontelle and her hit,_**Immpossible,**_" Ryan yelled. The music began to play as Shontelle walked on stage and began to sing:

**I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did  
And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did  
And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them**

****

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky love  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know  
Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love is worst  
Empty promises will wear  
I know (i know)  
And know when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky love  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky love  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy (i was happy)  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

**I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did **

**The Next Night...**

"And last but not least, with her version of**_ I Did It For You_** by Charice, give it up for Bella Swan," Ryan announced. I walked up on stage as the music began and began to sing:

**Hmmm...**

****

Hmmm...

Minutes turn to hours  
Hours turn to days  
Knew what I had to do  
Couldn't find the words to say  
Had the perfect story  
Stories have an end  
Had to turn the page cause  
To keep you was a sin oh ~

You know I loved you with  
(Everything that I had)  
But what you needed I  
{Couldn't be, held you back)  
I cared enough about you  
To give you the chance  
To find someone who care

I broke your heart  
(I did it for you)  
Tore us apart  
(I did it for you)  
Just walked away  
(I did it for you) Oh ~  
For you ~

You wouldn't want my everything  
(did it for you)  
Someone you knew that I couldn't be  
(did it for you)  
Why don't you ever understand me  
But its true, its true  
I did it for you, for you ~

I could say I'm sorry  
Wouldn't mean a thing  
Tell you what you want to hear  
Baby what you wanted wasn't for me  
Held you by a string  
Had to cut you loose  
Cause forever something we can't be

You know I loved you with  
(Everything that I had)  
But what you needed I  
{Couldn't be, held you back)  
I cared enough about you  
To give you the chance  
To find someone who care

I broke your heart  
(I did it for you)  
Tore us apart  
(I did it for you)  
Just walked away  
(I did it for you ) Oh  
For you

You wouldn't want my everything  
(did it for you)  
Someone you knew that I couldn't be  
(did it for you)  
Why don't you ever understand me  
But its true, its true  
I did it for you ~

They say the ones that you love  
Are the ones you hurt the most  
For all the pain that I've caused you  
Baby I'm sorry ~

I did it for you~  
(I did it for you)  
Tore us apart  
I'm so sorry babe  
(did it for you)  
Just walked away  
I did it for you, for you ~

You wouldn't wanted my everything, everything ~  
(did it for you)  
Someone you knew that I couldn't be  
(did it for you)  
Why don't you ever understand me  
But its true, its true  
I did it for you, for you ~

Hmmm...

**Hmmm...**

**EPOV**

After watching my angel perform that song, I felt like crying. That song represents everything I did for her. If only she could see that I left to protect her and that I lied to her.

I got off the couch after voting for her and walked over to the piano and began writing a new song with lyrics which I don't do often:

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**

****

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
?Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know I may end up failing too  
But I know you were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

This song describes how I feel. I'm so numb inside, but I can't do anything about it. I want to go back to Bella and beg for her forgiveness, but I can't because I want her to live a normal human life. If she wants to be a star, then that is okay with me.

**?POV**

When Bella becomes famous and starts concerts, I'm going to get her and Edward back together. I am devious.

* * *

**Longest chapter yet,I think. Next update is the final four. The eliminations are going one at a time from now on. In the final three, Bella will turn so you guys don't have long to wait. I'll update when I can.**

** ~Pizza~**


End file.
